mmomcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:OblivionSlayer/News
BTS - Trading Post (Tied into Project Battlezone) Another sneak-peek! The Trading Post introduces a special feature. Ran by a moderator appointed just to do so, the Trading Post will allow players to either: A - Buy items directly from the Moderator, via the Creative Interface. They give him/her money for a predetermined item, and they get it. B - A more balanced approach. Players have to offer to sell the item. When the item is sold, the buyer gets the item, and the seller gets the money. Coins could be acquired from: -NPCs -Questing -Markets -The Trading Post -Other Players And a variety of other ways! Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoy! BTS - MMOCraft: Project Battlezone I've been looking into a 1.6 vanilla client. While I don't exactly want "Vanilla", I want it close. 1.6 with BattleGear 2, CustomNPCs by Noppes, and a texture pack thrown in by me, just to fit the theme. With this update would come a new server, completely reworked. New weapons, new nightmarish loadouts. Here's who it benefits. The Player - A standard Player would benefit from this. There are less overpowering weapons and more variety to the gameplay. This would also allow for a working Quest system, leading into Lore, and even a Storyline. The PKer - A Player Killer would love this. Dual-wielding Diamond maces? Of course, they'd say yes. A longsword that pierces armor? Of course! The PvMer - A Player Monster Killer would benefit from this. Tanking in a Diamond Shield with a battleaxe at your side, or on horseback with a spear, you won't be stopped! The Skiller - Everyone knows the best locations for resources are dangerous. For example, there will be a diamond spawn in the PKing Zone. A Skiller could benefit from this by dual-wielding a Longsword and a Pickaxe. He/She could mine whilst defending themselves! The Host - This would make it easy on me and the admin crew. Much less command usage to spawn in items. OblivionSlayer 05:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) BTS - Gladiators Oblivion here! Gladiator Arena is a new WIP extension to the pre-release of the map. Unsure of if it will go on to even the Open Beta, it's a simple concept. You purchase a Fighter with a small amount of pre-supplied money, and fight with him. You can buy gear with the money, too, to enhance combat. Gear comes in three tears - Common, Rare, '''and '''Alliance Pure. '''Common is standard gear, costs Iron Tokens to use. Pretty simple stuff. Rare is some of the good stuff, costing pure Gold to acquire. '''Alliance Pure '''is a special form of gear acquired from a large sum of Gold and devotion. Complete a ton of matches, alligned to your current Arena Faction, to be offered the chance to buy this '''Alliance Pure '''weapon. Careful, though, as Alliance Pure weapons are very expensive, and if you don't have at least 30 Gold, it's recommended you wait before accepting the offer. Alliance Pure gear, however, is the best of the best. It hits hard, it's durable, and it's made for showing your Faction the Glory it deserves. At the release of the Arena, there will be '''two factions. If it carries over into the Beta, then at some point, two more '''factions will be added. If you leave a faction, you must pay a fine. Despite this, it may be worthwhile. Edge - Damage oriented Pure gear. Edge will offer you Alliance Pure gear if you win matches with no armor on. Storm - Defense oriented Pure gear. Storm will offer you Alliance Pure gear if you win matches while sustaining minimal armor degradation. (Armor is free to repair after fights, this simply shows power.) (Future) - Jupiter's Army - DoT oriented Pure gear. J's Army will offer you Alliance Pure gear if you win matches with DoT kills rather than direct Impact kills. (Future) - Ascension - Immortal Pure gear. Ascension will '''NOT '''offer Pure gear for winning fights. Instead, Ascension's Warriors gain Pure gear of other Factions for a discount. A unique property of Ascension's Warriors is that they can '''NOT '''die, even if they fall from a fatal strike in combat. A traitor of Ascension will be smited by the Ascension Champion's Eternal Blade (Pure Gear Weapon). Also, Ascension can purchase "Ascended" Armor, which has infinite durability, but is costly ''OR Transcending Armor, which breaks easily, but is very powerful. That's it for now, you guys! Thanks for reading this, I'm sorry for no recent updates, I hope you guys are all as excited as I am! OblivionSlayer 22:45, September 30, 2013 (UTC) BTS - Unlocking Titles (Already Released!) I figured you guys would want titles, so I added them! Here's how you can get the various prefixes in MMOCraft! Paladin - Get 99 Attack and Defence Berserker - Get 99 Strength and Constitution Assassin - Get 99 Agility and Archery Archmage - Give an Enchanter 100 Runestones for no reason Mod - Become a Mod Dev - Work on the server build before server full release '-- requires "Mod" title' Retro - Work on the server build before server full release -- does''' NOT require "Mod" title Special titles can be acquired via the shop. ''MAXED ''- Get 99 in all Skills, acquire all Legendary Weapons, acquire "Archmage", and create and turn in 10 Wards to Enchanters - ''comes in whatever color you want, bold, italicized, and underlined. That's all for the Titles! In other news, the Completionist ''title also has all of the requirements for ''MAXED, and an additional set of requisites to be announced! MAXED includes a helm that acts as a set of diamond armor. Furthermore, when brought to an Enchanter, your MAX Helm can be customized with other items you own, to either take on their form, take their effects, or more. An extra Prerequisite is to have a fully upgraded MAX Helm. You will, however, receive the "Complete Helm", which has all of the powers of every especially useful equippable item in the game on it, and more! You'll also acquire some "Endgame Boots", which will give you a speed boost when worn, but are useless otherwise. Mod Support After a long time, I've been considering Mod Support. This will enable us to introduce new content into the server, and all mods will have a link to download from here. Mods added will be made by me, and will be directly tied into new content sometimes. Some mods may include special rares that would otherwise be impossible to get. Currently planned mods include: Rubies! - Developed by OblivionSlayer entirely. Unique Weapons - Devloped by OblivionSlayer entirely. Mod Crowns - Developed by OblivionSlayer entirely. Bronze Tools - Developed by OblivionSlayer entirely. CustomNPCs - Developed by Noppes entirely (may not be implemented.) BTS Sneak Peek - Wards & Specialty Weapons Before watching this video, please note. I did not set up recording right, could not edit a short bit out, and lost audio. At the part where I have lost audio, all I am doing is reviewing the rare items. You can probably recognize these powerful weapons displayed. On a second look, I noticed I uploaded the raw footage, without the sound or captions. Sorry, if I haven't said it before. Behind the Scenes - September Behind-The-Scenes Monthlies are to state the content planning to be added in that month, or slated to be added that month. Content is not confirmed to be added in that month, and may be delayed. These are not related to the BTS Articles. It's almost time for school again. I've been adding some cool stuff to the testing server for MMOCraft. Here's a few things you'll expect to have once the release goes live. -Summoning: Have you ever ran out of food? Need an ally? That's what Summoning is for! With various ingredients, Summoning will allow you to create Spawn Eggs from scratch. -Wards: Wards will be a unique attempt at challenging enemies. At the cost of limited durability and no armor rating, you will have special powers to reduce damage. -Necromancy: Spawn in powerful hostile enemies, to destroy your foes! Used carefully, these can create devastating traps for an enemy. -Arkanic Rework: Arkanics are being overhauled! Combat will be balanced, and Magic Weapons will be craftable! -New Combat: Ranged, Melee, and Magic may seem a little old and overused. They're the classics, though. I do have a new method to add variety to combat. These will be expensive to craft, and will add a little spice to the battlefield. New BTS videos will be coming soon! In the meanwhile, the BTS Item Code for September is "Betamagicks", the first person to redeem this over Xbox Live will receive a rare Beta-Only (acquired also in the Beta Package - $50) item in the full release! BTS 2: Mage Weapon Overhaul Today in the BTS, we have Mage Weapon Overhauls in planning. These overhauls will not only balance combat issues I've spotted, but will also make them more easily made. While you'll be able to take them to Enchanters, for slightly more, you'll get better weapons. You will, however, be able to manually craft them. For example, a few Teleport Essences, both bound and unbound, with a fletched stick, will be primary ingredients in Tactical Staves. Also, in this update, I'm developing Summoning Eggs. These will be craftable from a base, a primary ingredient, a secondary ingredient, and a runestone. These will act as both a lighter version of Necromancy, and as it's counterpart. Summoning will be for spawning allies and resourceful animals (Wolves, Villagers, Sheep, Pigs, etc.), while Necromancy will be for hostile enemies, for the most part. Tune in to BTS 3 for my next reveal/onging information! I'm also working on the content mentioned at the end of BTS 1. Thanks! Lore Diaries II: Arkanic Magics- Study of Necromancy Following the discovery of the damaged book, one man had decided to carry in the first's goal. He was unable to make much progress, and gave up. He did, however, leave a single "Failed Experiment" in his chest at his house. Later, this was found by a robed figure, and tested. Reverse-engineering the Experiment, he managed to produce the ability to construct single-use Spawners. The methods he used to create them were not written, and the man was found dead in his tower weeks later. BTS 1: Protective Wards Coming soon to MMOCraft- Wards! Wards are powerful items crafted from enemy drops, and can be used to reduce incoming damage. Various wards behave differently. A Ward of Guardians, for example, will reduce incoming damage by about 50% while worn, but will degrade every hit, and can't be repaired. The Ward of Inferno, which is in development, will make you immune to Fire while worn, but will degrade whenever you take damage. The Ward of Creeps is another work-in-progress. It will, when worn, protect you from explosives. Finally, the last one I can confirm is in development is the "Regenerative Ward", which will deplete your hunger insanely fast, and will be a very fragile ward, but will heal you much faster than normal. Tune in to BTS 2 for my next reveal! In the meantime, I'm reworking Arkanic Magic combat, rebalancing rare item powers, and such while the game is in hiatus. Thanks! Lore Diaries I: Arkanic Magics- Light After years of studying, it has been successful. I have found a way to create, from the remains of my enemies, protective wards. These wards seem to partially protect me from attacks, which I find useful. They are fragile, however, and I have no way to counteract that. Perhaps a diamond in the ward will solidify it further? Furthermore, I've decided that I'll look into various other forms of Arkanic. Perhaps crafting spell tomes by hand, without an enchanter? Or, a step further, Necromancy even? Only time will tell... The rest of the pages in this book are bloodstained or ripped, the bits that are readable making no sense. August 20th, 2013: MMOCraft is on hiatus. My ISP literally will NOT let me get a static IP, so I can't publish it until all of that is sorted out. It will still be developed, however. The proper texture pack has not been released, and will consist of mostly 32x textures, several 256x textures, maybe a 512x, and a guaranteed 1024x. This may produce a small amount of lag, I'm working to see what I could replace the 1024x with. After this, most, if not all posts on this page will be Lore Diaries. Thanks! ---Oblv--- 20:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) August 17th, 2013: If I don't elsewhere, my blog page will be a Newspaper and Development Diary. Thanks. Category:Blog posts